Hopeless Miracles
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Ven and Zack have been separated since twelve years ago when Ven sacrificed himself to stop Xehanort from using the X-Blade. Zack has never been the same, never smiling or moving on from his lost love. Gift-Fic for Nexanda77 [ZackxVen] {Completed: 11/16/2013}


Summary: Ven and Zack have been separated since twelve years ago when Ven sacrificed himself to stop Xehanort from using the X-Blade. Zack has never been the same, never smiling or moving on from his lost love. Gift-Fic for Nexanda77

AN: Alright, I TOLD you I'm making you a gift-fic for finishing the first book in the TDSS series. And here it is, me not being lazy and actually posting. For all of you unaware, she just finished The Dark Seeker Saga: MEKA yesterday (or 2 days ago, depending on when I get up to actually post this.) This is not canon to her story or the actual games, really, but this is what I think would happen after the 4 books when Ven is brought back to him. Also, contains a very cracky but epic pairing of ZackxVen. It might sound weird, but getting over the weirdness shows how cute this fluffy pairing really is.

I don't know what's going to happen after MEKA, but this is just an AU speculation one-shot celebrating. So get on your party hats!

_**So put on your pity hats for Sora, because it's his point of view first. When you see the line-break, it will switch to Zack as to not cut off the flow.**_

* * *

Sora brushed his hand against the wall of the castle, trying to remember how to get to the chamber. Everything was the same, white empty hallways with confusing turns left and right. Turn this switch off, use a Blizzaga at that lever to open that door, it was infiltrating, especially when he hated puzzle-solving. If he actually liked it, why don't you see him playing The Legend of Zelda? Oh yeah, because he doesn't.

Sighing, his thoughts drifted to another topic. How much he was so oblivious to. The travesty that was Ven, Aqua, and Terra disappearing, Zack fading away into depression… and lastly Tifa trying to hold everything together without falling apart herself.

Finally, his hands met a set of double-doors. Taking in a deep and shaky breath, he pushed the doors, it groaning in pain and rust. Glancing up, he gasped at the sight held in front of him.

Five steps in front of him was a familiar figure. His hair didn't seem to grow, either it didn't or it just grew up in the spikes it was in. His body looked as if it grew, more mature and masculine then his younger 14-year-old look. He was 26 now, so it would make sense. Though he grew more masculine, it seems his height was still at its 5 foot 4 inches as it was years ago.

Strolling over to his sleeping body, the brunette summoned Kingdom Key, placing it over his heart. The room was filled with light as he stabbed himself, Ven's heart flying out of his and into his own body.

What was in reality a few seconds were an eternity for the teen, as he patiently waited for the other to wake from his slumber. He was giving up hope of it working, when he heard a small groan escape into the room. Ven's fingers twitched as his head lifted up, eyes revealing the cobalt-blue eyes it was hiding.

"Sora…?" the blonde's voice was strained and weak, but still held onto the realness of the world. The teen launched himself at Ven, pulling him into a hug. "God, it's been so long… I'm so sorry…" he cried out, tears leaking out of his eyes. He forgot him, making him wait twelve years to be released, keeping so many people in pain, his heart ached from the events, but he didn't really care. He barely noticed when arms wrapped around him.

* * *

_"…Wake up. C'mon man. Please wake up."_

What did I do to meet you?

_"Do you know who I am?"_

Fighting you, being your partner while we fought the Hydra and the wall collapsed…

_"You're Zack…"_

I met the best thing that came into my life that day…

_"I'm uncomfortable with...this, with...being gay."_

I was such an idiot…

_"If I make you uncomfortable...if you can't stand being seen with me, then...I never want to see you again!"_

Why didn't I realize how important you were to me?

_"To remember me by," he whispered to me, as if anything louder than a whisper would destroy everything. He then folded my fingers over the small disk. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine for a brief moment. He pulls his hand from mine and lays it on my bleeding chest-_

Sitting up gasping, I gripped the bed sheets under my palms, tears leaking out of my eyes. I glanced outside into the cold night, trying to regain my composure.

It has been twelve years… has it been that long? I couldn't really tell. Tifa has been trying severely hard to get me out of my room, but it was no use. Why couldn't she understand how hurt I was? How incomplete I am without him? I placed my feet on the ground next to my bed, reaching out for the special object on my nightstand.

Bringing it up to my eyes, I couldn't stop the chocked sob that let out. The pin that he gave me before we were separated… why was the world so cruel?

I tried to remember how he laughed, the way my heart lifted up whenever we kissed, I wanted to remember how he made me feel invincible and that the world can't destroy anything as long as he was with me. The way he lit up at the most childish things…

I'm losing my grip on the memories, and it's tearing me apart inside. All I could remember was how much pain he was in, how horrible his past was, and how much hatred he held towards me at once point in our relationship. If I would have known he would have disappeared, I would have never let him go so easily…

Ven… why did you have to steal my heart and break it so easily?

Steps could be heard from beyond my door, and it took all my strength to not scream and fall into a choked-up mess like I usually did. A light knock was heard, and I just closed my eyes, trying to ignore it.

It was probably Tifa trying to get me out of my room, or Leon trying to get me to go to the cave, or Cloud trying to get me to go on patrol. But I just couldn't. Everything reminds me of something that has happened with Ven.

I gave up on being a hero years ago. What kind of hero wasn't strong enough to save the one person they love, but everyone else? It made me sick to think of how once-upon-a-time I actually thought of myself as one. The banging persisted, so with a groan, I got up, slamming open the door, not caring as it slammed into the wall.

"WHAT!" I yelled, glaring in frustration. Kairi threw her hands up, blinking. Her eyes softened, but still didn't bite back the retort she had.

"Okay, Mr. Cranky-Pants, but someone is here for you."

"Not interested." I spat, attempting to slam the door. She put her hand on it, grabbing my wrist and dragging me downstairs. She then started to thoroughly chewing me out on manners, which I didn't really pay attention to or care about, so no harm done. She shoved me to the door, motioning me to open it.

"You called me down here to open the door? What, it's not like the Boogey Man is-" but when I opened the door, I let out a gasp as to what was standing in front of me. Or should I say someone…

"Hey…" the person said, eyes softening as our eyes met. I was stunned to my spot.

"Ven… is this actually real?" I whispered, voice trembling. He nodded, tears falling from his eyes. Before I could even register everything going on, he launched himself at me, sobbing as he buried his head into the crook of my neck. I sighed, holding him close.

We stood there for who knows how long, listening to the comforting silence that shrouded us. Some people say a broken heart never heals, and miracles never happen, but my life went through a 360, and I found the missing piece to my heart.

Pulling back, we stared into each-other's eyes before leaning in, feeling complete as we fell into a kiss, one that silently said 'I'm sorry.' As long as he was here… I didn't really care if a bomb exploded right now, or the world fell into pieces. All I needed was him, and I could face anything.

* * *

_I know you think this is really corny and cheesy, maybe you're even barfing because you think this is romance and garbage, but our story isn't really complete. Not until we tell you what happened, what caused this, and why the world will never let him rest._

_Kingdom Hearts is a pain, but it's Ven's responsibility. Well, I guess we'll just have to find out what happens in the future, __we just have to face it and keep moving._

* * *

Well then. I think this was the longest and most descriptive sad one-shot but happy ending-ness ever. And I hope you enjoyed the little ending piece with Zack speaking to you guys. Oh, and this is referencing the other 4 upcoming stories as the past and what they need to move on from, if that confuzzled some.

Yup, that's a word. Hire me to make dictionaries. I hope you enjoyed this, so fav, follow, and review! And don't forget to thank two special people, Nexanda77 for making such a lovely series, and Chuubear913. You might want to know why, and the reason why is that he inspired the ending part with Zack talking to the audience. We were role-playing, and his character says "Who knows? We just have to face it and keep moving." This made me really think about what to put at the end.

Love you all! :D


End file.
